Dark Warrior Duck
Dark Warrior Duck is a darker version of Darkwing Duck from an alternate future timeline. This Darkwing was created when Gosalyn was accidentally catapulted through time into the future. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Background In Dark Warrior's timeline, Goaslyn had disappeared during one of his capers as Darkwing Duck. Believing Gosalyn had run away from him, Darkwing became depressed, but ultimately rediscovered his superhero side after saving a girl who reminded him of Gosalyn from a thief. He took on a more vicious methodology as Dark Warrior Duck, developed even more lethal weaponry and a new costume which included spiked body armor and dark red glowing eyes. Personality Dark Warrior's mind was almost at the brink of insanity, though this actually, strangely, helps as he is more straightforward in his fighting style than Darkwing, as evidenced when he subdued Quackerjack and Megavolt within moments using a simple garden/fire hose. This was something Darkwing would not have used because it wasn't "dramatic" enough. Unlike Darkwing, Dark Warrior's obsession with righteousness twisted him when he assumed that he was responsible for losing Gosalyn. To ensure that no crime would ever go unpunished under his watch, he became a merciless tyrant to enact his corrupted image of justice. His enmity towards crime was so strong that he always delivered an excessive penalty to every offender (which was always killing the offenders), no matter how meager the infraction was. Dark Warrior also came to justify his actions as necessary; he believed what he was doing was for the greater good of St. Canard. However, Dark Warrior operated in an oppressive manner towards the citizens: he tended to rely more heavily on his weapons, which included a tank, multiple flying robots (which look similar in technology to the Quackwerks crimebots, though with the Darkwing touch), and a version of his Gas Gun with a number of internal attachments including a miniature missile launcher. Despite his brutal approach, some traits of his original self still exist. For instance, he was more than eager to confront his enemies and satisfy his excitement for stopping crime. He was also impatient and vain when there was no crime to take down due to his robots already taking care of the job. He retained his vanity and ego to a frightening level, where he expressed an interest to use Megavolt and Quackerjack's time-machine to rewrite history in his own corrupted image. But the most striking similarity was his care for Gosalyn as, despite the fact she had betrayed him, Dark Warrior could not bring himself to hurt her when he cornered her at the last minute. Role in the Series Dark Warrior only appeared in the episode "Time and Punishment" After Gosalyn accidentally got sent to the future in Quackerjack's time top with him and Megavolt inside, Darkwing had spiraled into depression, believing that she had ran away. When he sees a child that resembled Gosalyn in need, Darkwing decided to fight crime again, but this time with a much darker side. He ruled St. Canard with an iron fist (something the Fearsome Five has never done) and sent minor offenders to the electric chair instead of arresting them. He has even fired his sidekick, Launchpad McQuack, for disagreeing with his new doctrine. With Launchpad, Gosalyn defaces a statue of Dark Warrior to get his attention. Immediately, DarkWarrior fires a missile toward them but stops it when he saw Gosalyn. He welcomes back Gosalyn with loving affection and arrests Launchpad, believing he put her up to vandalizing his statue. He decides to make Gosalyn his new sidekick but arrests her when she disagrees with his doctrine and wanted to go back to the past so that DarkWarrior never existed. With Quackerjack's time top, DarkWarrior thinks about going back in time and rewriting history to his iron-fisted image. Gosalyn escapes with Quackerjack, Megavolt, Launchpad, and everyone else Dark Warrior had arrested only for Dark Warrior to pull out his gas gun at her that he had turned into a missile launcher. He even declares that all her past misbehaviors meant that she was a bad egg from the start. However, he hesitates and stops at the last second before Launchpad knocks him out, giving Gosalyn, Megavolt, and Quackerjack the chance to go back to the past and set things right. Printed material In the Darkwing Duck comic arc Crisis on Infinite Darkwings, DarkWarrior Duck, along with the other Darkwings of the Multiverse, are summoned to terrorize St. Canard. Unlike the other Darkwings, he was already evil and did not have to be hypnotized by Magica De Spell to be taken from his home universe by Negaduck to "clean up the city". He is next seen attacking Tuskernini and Professor Moliarty. However, Dark Warrior is ultimately defeated by Quiverwing Duck, whom he tells to go help Darkwing Prime before "he loses what the two of us already lost" (foreshadowing the disappearance of Morgana at the end of the next arc). Most likely, following the defeat of Negaduck, DarkWarrior returns to his own universe as did the other Darkwings. In Campaign Carnage, when Darkwing is planning on what he would do if he became mayor as he was running for the position, he begins to sound exactly like Dark Warrior Duck until Gosalyn slapped it out of him. Trivia *This version of Darkwing is supposedly based on Batman as depicted in Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns. Gallery Darkwarrior Duck19.jpg Darkwarrior Duck18.jpg Darkwarrior Duck17.jpg Darkwarrior Duck16.jpg Darkwarrior Duck15.jpg Darkwarrior Duck14.jpg Darkwarrior Duck013.jpg Darkwarrior Duck12.jpg Darkwarrior Duck11.jpg Darkwarrior Duck10.jpg Darkwarrior Duck09.jpg Darkwarrior Duck08.jpg Darkwarrior Duck07.jpg Darkwarrior Duck06.jpg Darkwarrior Duck05.jpg Darkwarrior Duck03.png Darkwing-infinitecrisislarge.png Darkwarrior Duck comic03.jpg Darkwarrior Duck comic02.jpg Darkwarrior Duck02.jpg Darkwarrior Duck01.jpg Darkwing-The Ballot of Darkwing Duck and Launchpad part2.jpg dark-warrior-duck.png Darkwarrior Duck future comic.png 1969788-darkwarrior010.jpg Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters